Love never dies
by Luc91
Summary: Troy and Gabriella broke up but are still best friends. It’s a year later and have feelings started to resurface? Troyella oneshot Please R&R! Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**Summary: Troy and Gabriella broke up but are still best friends. It's a year later and have feelings started to resurface? Troyella one-shot Please R&R! **

**A/N: Hey, this is just a short one shot I came up with. Please R&R! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Chris :)**

* * *

Love never dies

Troy and Gabriella are walking down the hall to cafeteria. They were all now seniors. Troy and Gabriella are best friends. They use to be more than just best friends. After the triple win they started dating but broke up a year later because they decided they were better of as just friends. A few months later Gabriella had a new boyfriend, Chris. He was in the drama club with them and Troy knew he would treat Gabriella right. Troy too had been dating someone but they broke up a few weeks later. Troy watched as Gabriella's new relationship grew with Chris and could see how happy she was and Chris was cool with how close the two were and it didn't bother him. But lately Troy had started to feel a little jealous seeing Gabriella and Chris together. And he knew why. He was falling back in love with Gabriella Montez.

"Hey Troy do you want to come over tonight and watch a movie with me? Chris can't come because he has to do something and with my mom out of town I don't really want to be on my own." Gabriella admitted to her best friend. Troy wrapped his arm around her in a friendly way and pulled her close to him.

"You want to come and stay at mine? My parents are used to you coming over all the time and sleeping over so it's no problem." Troy offered. Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks Troy. You're the best friend a girl could ask for." She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Troy wrapped his arms around her returning the hug hoping not to break it anytime soon.

"Hey Troy you better not be up to anything with my girl." Chris joked as he walked up to the two.

"Hey Chris." Gabriella said letting go of Troy and giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey dude." Troy smiled as he watched Gabriella slip her arm around his waist. "I've got to go. I'll see you later Gabi." Troy left feeling very uncomfortable and jealous of Chris and the way he called her 'my girl'.

Troy walked towards the cafeteria and instantly spotted Chad and Taylor. He walked over to the two and sat down.

"What's wrong Troy?" Taylor asked as Troy put his head on the table and let out a groan.

"I think I'm falling back in love with Gabi." Taylor and Chad let out a small 'o' while Troy just kept his head down.

"We have a problem then." Chad pointed out the obvious as Taylor and Troy looked at him. "What?"

"Hey guys what's up?" Sharpay said as she, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan joined the three.

"Troy's in love with Gabi again." Chad told them. Everyone apart from Sharpay looked at Troy sympathetically.

"This is great!" Sharpay exclaimed as Troy looked at her.

"How is being in love with my ex-girlfriend and best friend great? Especially since she already has a boyfriend too." Troy sighed as he put his head back on the table.

"Maybe you need to find yourself someone else so you can finally move on." Jason suggested as Chad looked at him. Troy just shook his head and walked off.

"He doesn't need to move on. He needs Gabriella!" Chad half shouted at him.

"Whoa sorry." Jason said as everyone on the table was a bit taken aback by Chad's outburst.

"Sorry it's just that it infuriates me when two people should be together and they can't be. Troy's my best friend and I hate seeing him like this. He has never ever been this down before not even when they broke up." Everyone looked at Chad not sure if they heard him right.

"Chad, are you ok because you just said something normal and sensible?" Zeke asked as Chad just glared at him.

"Hey guys where's Troy?" Gabriella asked as she sat down with the others next to Ryan and Taylor.

"Don't know actually. I'm going to go find him." Chad gave Taylor a quick kiss and walked off.

"What's going on? I got the feeling something's up." Everyone had the same thought, 'Gabriella isn't smart for nothing'.

"I just think Troy's stressed and Chad's worried about him." Taylor said half telling the truth just not about Troy still being in love with her.

"Taylor I know that's not it so you either tell me the rest otherwise I'll tell Chad…" Taylor cut her off sharply.

"Fine. Troy's still in love with you." Gabriella's jaw dropped as everyone looked at her.

"Why? I didn't think he liked me like that and he's my best friend so I would have noticed." Gabriella told them.

"Gabriella of course he does. He's heartbroken at the fact that you have someone else and he lost his chance with you but has never stopped loving you. Think about it, whenever Chris is around what does Troy do?" Jason said as Gabriella looked down.

"He always says he'll talk to me later and walks off." Gabriella stated sadly.

"What does he do when we're all hanging out at your house?" Zeke asked as Gabriella sighed.

"Always says he's busy so he can't come." Gabriella had finally got the message loud and clear. "I'll be back in a minute guys." Gabriella got up and left quickly.

With Troy

After walking out of the cafeteria, Troy walked to the gym where he decided to throw some free throws.

"You know the fact you are in here right now tells me something's wrong. What's wrong Troy?" Jack Bolton asked his son.

"Nothing, everything's fine." Troy answered simply without looking at his dad.

"Troy talk to me. I mean as your dad, not your teacher." Troy stopped and looked at his dad.

"I still love her." Jack and Troy walked over to the bleachers to sit down.

"Gabriella?" Troy nodded. "Have you told her how you feel?" Jack asked.

"No and I can't because I know she doesn't like me like that anymore and she has Chris now and she really loves him I can tell." Troy explained sadly.

"Troy, I don't know what to say really. Are you certain she feels nothing for you?" Troy nodded again. "Well then I say maybe no matter how much it hurts its time for you to move on and try and be happy for her and find someone else who makes you happy. That's what Gabriella would want isn't it?" Troy smiled.

"I guess. I just love her so much and seeing her with Chris makes me so jealous because I had her and I gave up on these feelings then and now they are hurting so much more. Even if I do try and move on no one can ever make me as happy as Gabi made me when we were together. By the way Gabi is coming round tonight because her mom's away and she doesn't want to be alone. I thought it would be fine since its Friday." Jack nodded.

"I'll call your mom and tell her. We better go because lunch is nearly over." The two walked back over to the locker rooms not noticing the petite brunette in the corner who had just heard every word.

After school Troy was waiting at Gabriella's locker so that they could go pick up some of her stuff before heading to his house. Gabriella was running 20 minutes late and Troy was wondering whether she might have forgotten about their plans and gone somewhere else with Chris. He was about to leave when he heard someone call his name.

"Troy wait up!" Troy turned and saw Gabriella running towards him.

"Hey I was wondering if you had already left." Troy told her as she linked her arm through his and they walked out together.

"I had something I needed to do first. So what are we doing tonight?" Gabriella asked Troy as they walked to her house.

"Up to you. Have you got to call Chris later at all?" Troy asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Erm… no." Troy looked at her.

"I thought you guys rang each other everyday." Troy pointed out as Gabriella shrugged.

"Well I told him I wouldn't be able to tonight since I would be with you." Gabriella smiled at Troy who felt his stomach flip and all his insides melt. Gabriella unlocked her front door and let the two of them in before heading to grab her some stuff.

"You need any help?" Troy asked Gabriella as she chucked all kinds of clothes in her bag.

"I'm fine." She carried on putting things in her bag and as Troy went to walk away back downstairs she spoke again. "Actually I'm going to bring my bathing suit and I don't know which one to wear so can you help me choose one. White or black?" Gabriella asked holding them both up.

"White." Troy answered as he just watched her in awe. He couldn't help but picture her in her bikini at that second causing him to smile.

"Thanks." She said as she packed the last few things she would need. "Do I need my sleeping bag or anything?" Troy laughed at her.

"Gabi since when have you ever needed a sleeping bag at mine. You can sleep in my bed like normal." Gabriella smiled.

"Ok I'm done let's go." Troy grabbed her bag and threw it over his shoulder while Gabriella linked their arms together again.

A few hours later and Troy and Gabriella were up in his room watching 'The Notebook' that Gabriella had of course chose. Troy had his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest. Both comfortable and warm in each other's arms. Gabriella leaned over Troy and paused the DVD with the remote.

"Troy I need to know something." Gabriella started as Troy looked at her.

"Ok what?"

"Do you still love me?" Troy looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him. He just shook his head in confusion.

"I heard everything you said to your dad in the gym earlier when I was looking for you so I need to know if you meant it." Gabriella told him.

"Why would I make up something like that? I know you have Chris now but I still love you Gabi but I don't want to make things awkward between us. Ok?" Gabriella shrugged. "Why are you asking me about this anyway Gabi?" Gabriella smiled at him.

"To make sure I did the right thing in breaking up with Chris." Troy nodded at first, not really taking in what she said until he looked back at her quickly when it registered.

"You broke up with Chris? Why?" Troy asked as she snuggled into his chest.

"Because I still love you too." Troy smiled before leaning down and kissing her.

"I'm sorry that I ever let you go." Gabriella looked at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That's ok so long as you never do that again. I want you now and forever." Troy pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise." The two lay there safe in each other's arms before falling asleep, back with the one they belonged with.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok I have no idea why I wrote this but I just had it playing on my mind so I decided to do it. Let me know what you thought because I can't decide if it's good or bad. Please review. Thanks!**


End file.
